1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus used for playing games, and more particularly it relates to a first modular member and a second modular member that may be connected in a plurality of configurations to create apparatus for playing games with marbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus used for playing games with marbles is well-known to the prior art. Some examples illustrating the prior art in this field are Swiss Pat. No. 388,165 and German Pat. Nos. 481,724 and 494,671.
The prior art discloses a channel shaped member for guiding marbles and various means of coupling the guiding means together. The prior art also teaches varying the slope of the guiding means by placing supporting means at differing heights or by placing the guiding means over make-shift supports such as books, furniture or the like.
Games that are played with marbles are most popular with children between the ages of 3 and 8 years of age. The apparatus used for playing with marbles disclosed in the prior art is usually too complex for the average child to assemble. This is due to the fact that there are too many different parts to the building blocks that require assembly and that the connections between each individual block or member is too complex for the child of that age to master. Thus a child who wishes to use the apparatus disclosed in the prior art must call for the help of adults or older children.